


affection in the form of being pressed into someone else's body

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hugs, Touch-Starved, triumphant!wes, triumphant!wilson, wilson/wes if you squint? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: This type of affection is soft and warm. Almost like mashed potatoes.





	affection in the form of being pressed into someone else's body

He was crying.

He was crying, there was definitely fluid dripping from his eyes and he couldn't exactly tell why.

He buried his face into the sweater, gripping anything he could, for just a moment. An overwhelming feeling of safety, involving two warm bodies pressed into each other.

Just a moment, he told himself once the tears finally subsided.

He told himself this, even when it became a lot longer than a moment. Minutes turned into an hour. At least, that's what it felt like.

He wouldn't know, his conception of the passage of time tended to be a little skewed at best, always turning up early for meetings and such so that he wouldn't be late.

He wiped at his eyes and nose for a moment with the cuff of his shirt, silently appreciative of how the mime was quiet on this one, before burying his face into the fabric of the sweater once more.

It was warm and comfortable and he hadn't realized how much he needed this.

Faint purring. He came to realize that the purring was coming from his own throat. A decent way of expressing that he was content, he'd give it that.

For now, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> look, i can and will write short fics detailing on touch starvation and a scientist, okay.


End file.
